take_the_high_road_stvfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 717 (Monday 19th February 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 717 (Monday 19th February 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Claire tells Inverdarroch she can't come to the market on her day off, so that she can meet up with Mr Sneddon at his house. Gladys is fed up with staying in the croft all the time Plot Claire feigns illness so sh e can get out of going to market with Tom. He then suggests he stay home and look after her, but she tells him that will make her feel worse, and he should just go. Claire and Sneddon end up together at his place, where they finally sleep together. Later, Claire worries about where they go from here, but admits they are committed to each other. But Sneddon would rather 'live for the day', and they argue about it briefly. In the end, a passing Mrs Anderson spots them kissing outside his house. Gladys confides in Grace that, whilst her life with Dougal as a crofter's wife is comfortable, it's no longer enough for her. Later, she asks Mairi if she does her cleaning job to kill time, but Mairi admits it's more to get out of the house. When Gladys tells Dougal about it later, he is supportive. Archie finds that the tree he has to fell is 'the witch's tree', which makes him feel uneasy. Brian turns up unexpectedly at Blair's, but it is Susan behind the counter, unaware of who Brian is. Telling him where she is, Brian turns up at the tearooms with a bunch of flowers for Isabel. She tells him she's been trying to contact him to tell him a few things. He later meets Susan, but is sceptical about Jamie being Jimmy's son. This causes arguments between him and Isabel, and he feels he should leave. However, Isabel persuades him to stay, at least for a few days. Episode Cast *'Archie Menzies' (Paul Kermack) *'Brian Blair' (Kenneth Watson) *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dougal Lachlan '(Alec Monteath) *'Gladys Lachlan' (Ginni Barlow) *'Grace Lachlan' (Marjorie Thomson) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Lorna Seton' (Joan Alcorn) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mary Mack AKA Mrs Mack' (Gwyneth Guthrie) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Mr Murdoch' (Robert Trotter) *'Mrs Anderson' (Marjorie Dalziel) *'Susan Duncan' (Jacqueline Gilbrook) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - Michael Elder *Location Unit - Tony Webb • Alec Brown '''• '''Dorothy C Le Grove *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Alan Nicol *Vision Supervisor - Jim Alderbert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Garth Mason *VT Editor - Gerry Brogan *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Malcolm Morton *Production Assistant - Elizabeth Webb *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Lynda McCaig *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - David Andrews Current Cast (as of Episode 717) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes * February 1990 Episodes • Fri 2nd • Mon 5th • Fri 9th